<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insomnia Falls by Leiastar1234Noct</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326014">Insomnia Falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiastar1234Noct/pseuds/Leiastar1234Noct'>Leiastar1234Noct</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Insomnia, LuNa - Freeform, Other, final fantasy 15 - Freeform, noctis - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiastar1234Noct/pseuds/Leiastar1234Noct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis gos back in time to warn Everyone about what is to come an Au timeline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                            Chapter 1</p><p>     Everything happened so quickly that I didnt even have time to think.  I was to to be wed to my best friend Luna, so we could bring back peace to the land; but then Ardyn came i to the picture and ruined my life.  My father sent me and my friends away from the palace. In knowing this my father said goodbye when he looked into my eyes. However, I was to Naive to get it.  He looked into my eyes and told me in his own way he loved me. </p><p>I replied, "Luv you to dad, but that was it.  I barely hugged him and went on my way..</p><p> </p><p>      Dearest Luna,</p><p>       Everything went bad so quickly and then I lost you to and I couldn't bare with this future.  I figured I could go back in time by summoning Umbra. So this is my chance to make tgings right and warn everyone what is about to happen.  "Forgive me for this. I don't know what else to do."</p><p>Luv,</p><p>Price Noctis</p><p>"Umbra, Take me back."</p><p>Past and Present Gladio and Ignis are goi g to be so angry, bit oh well.</p><p>     There was a loud flash and boom.  Ignis and Gladio jumped at the sound.</p><p>     "What the Hell?" Gladii exclaimed.</p><p>"I have no idea, but ot seems to have happened here in the Citadel grounds." Ignis mused.  Suddenly there was a flash of blue light.</p><p>Ignis pulled put his phone and dialed a number.<br/>
"Put the King on high alert and let him know someone is in the Citadel grounds and their using Lucian magic. Also, check to make sure the prince is secure in his room."<br/>
Ignis hung up the phone and waited for a reply, and put it in the pocket of his shirt.  Gladio and him talked quietly, until their conversation was inturrupted by the phone ringing.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>      "The Prince is secure in his room sound asleep."</p><p>"Ok, thanks Nyx, for the info.!"</p><p>     "What is going on." Gladio exclaimed.</p><p>"The prince is in his room, but we still dont know who is wrecking Havoc in the gardens of the Citadel."</p><p>      "Will see about that, maybe Noctis put pillows in his bed to make it look like he was in his bed."</p><p>Ignis laughed at that,  "He better not have." Lets head to the gardens.</p><p> </p><p>         Noctis, hadn't realized how much energy he used to phase, and suddenly he reached stasis, sooner then expected.  He knew the gardens were his safe haven growing up.  So he laid back in the grass and fell asleep. Carbuncle was in his dreams to greet him.</p><p>His phone beeped with a chocobo emoji.</p><p>"Uh oh their coming."</p><p>     "Who's coming Carbuncle."</p><p>"Gladio and Ignis."</p><p>"Oh no I'm in so much trouble."</p><p>     "Yes you are Noct," Carbuncle chimed.</p><p>Noctis heard Gladio's voice right above him.</p><p>     " What the hell is this!"</p><p>"Indeed, " Ignis mused.</p><p>      Noctis eye's fluttered open and he had all kinds of emotions looking at all his friends, especially Ignis.</p><p>"Look I can explain."</p><p>      " Princess do tell!'</p><p>"Shut up Gladio!  I need to see my father."</p><p>      "Oh so you thought you would escape your room after being grounded, only to risk being grounded some more.  Going to definitely enjoy when your father comes out here and beats your ass."</p><p>"Let go of me Gladio so I can explain whats going on."<br/>
Listen this is going to be hard to believe, but im from the future."</p><p>     "Your what, Gladio fumed.  Listen I dont know what your on, but...</p><p>But before Gladio could reprimand anymore.  Noctis phased out of his grip.</p><p>    " Watch and learn!"<br/>
Noctis summoned the weapons of old from the Armiger and walked toward his retainer's and suddenly flew in the air, flipped, and then landed perfectly a few feet away to their bewilderment. Finally brandishing his engine blade.</p><p>    "Heh Gladio and Ignis I have the ring of Lucci.  Yet we havn't left on our journey yet."  Go check my room there's two of me here.</p><p>"Watch him Ignis, I'll go check his room, and see of he's there, then will know for sure."</p><p>    "Call me if he's there.  If he is then I'm pretty sure he's telling the truth, Ignis yells.</p><p>It was about twenty minutes and Gladio was at the front door to the Princes bedroom and knocks on the door and waits a beat and then opens the door.  "Noct, are you here?"</p><p>"Gladio, what's the matter. I'm tired."</p><p>    "It's okay Noct go back to bed."</p><p>"Kay."<br/>
Gladio runs more like sprints to the gardens and finds Ignis and Noctis in a full on conversation.</p><p>"Ignis holy sh... He' s telling the truth, but before Ignis can respond Noctis collapses in Ignis arms.</p><p>"He's exhausted and in stasis what is je trying to tell us?" Ignis exclaims.</p><p>      "I'll get his father."</p><p>"Hurry!"</p><p>     "I'm on my way."  Gladio sprinted to the throne room.  He opened the door and saw Regis on the throne and his father Clarus at his side.</p><p>"Your majesty your son has requested you."</p><p>    " Tell him I'll meet him in his bed chambers in ten minutes!"</p><p>"Sir, hes in the gardens an anxiety attack."</p><p>     "Goodness, Clarus we must go there immediately.</p><p>Gladio, Claurus, and the King walked towarda the gardens and found Ignis and Noctis standing in the middle.  The King could tell Noctis has been crying</p><p>" Noctis my son, my star what is wrong?"<br/>
Noctis blue eye's flew open and in an instant warped to his father.</p><p>     "Dad... I thought I would never see you again!  I walked tall, but Insomnia fell, you.... you di...and I cant...Noctis starts crying and can't finish till he calms down.  Regis just stands and holds his son and gently moves his hands in and out of the raven's hair. He looks down and grabs his son's hands in his and suddenly freezes, as he sees the ring of Lucii and he knows without a doubt, that what his son says is true.</p><p>King Regis froze and knew what his son was saying was true.</p><p>     "I myself have tried to change the things of the past, but they are wrought with disaster!"</p><p>      "But we deserve to be happy, for the six they need to go to hell!"  Noctis said sobbing.</p><p>"Noctis you must'nt say they!"</p><p>    "But dad get everyone out maybe you won't die, maybe Ignis Ican't even repeat what happens."</p><p>       "Noctis your ear is bleeding calm down will get you some help!"</p><p>    "No!  I've stayed to long. I must call Umbra. UMBRA help!"</p><p>Suddenly Umbra appeared and everyone was in shock.</p><p>"Bark! Barkkkkkk"</p><p>     "I have to go now dad!"</p><p>Noctis hugged his dad fiercely and got up and walk towards Umbra.</p><p> "Walk tall my son!"</p><p>Noctis turned around with a smile and tears in his eyes, "Always Dad!"  After he said that he heard his own voice</p><p>"What's going on Dad I woke up and couldn't find anybody you, Ignis, and Gladio you all scared the living daylights out of me."</p><p>Wait a minute what was that...."  Noctis saw a tuft of black hair and Luna's Umbra walking away.  Regis turned around and saw future Noctis bow and then disappear.  He turned back again and saw present Noctis moth agape in shock.</p><p>"Umm dad I think I need to lie down!"  Gladio rushed to Noctis and grabbed him before he fell.</p><p>"Ignis and Gladio.  Help me get Noctis and all of the Kingsglaive out of here.  Insomnia does fall I have forseen it.   Maybe we can change things so I can look into my sons eye's again."</p><p>     "To the secret tunnels then!"  Gladio eclaimed.</p><p>"I'll inform the Kingsglaive the ones we can trust that we are fleeing.  I will personally get the Regalia and bring it to us!"</p><p>   "Then we must go now!" Regis exclaimed.</p><p>Gladio hoisted Noctis over his shoulders and they headed toward the Citadel tunnels, so a new dawn would awaken and the future of Noctis would not be held in some crystal.

 </p><p>                   To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Blessed Regalia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Escape in the Regalia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gladio led the way into the tunnels, followed by Regis, Prompto, and Ignis followed by the Kingsglaive with Nyx Ulric of the Kingsglaive.</p><p>"We must hurry before they get wind of what's going on." Nyx told Ignis.</p><p>"Indeed!"</p><p>"To the Regalia then!" Regis said. We must take heed though we will not be able to be in the Regalia long."</p><p>"Ulric can you secure us a car when we get out of the city."</p><p>"Yes you can count on us!"</p><p>The Kingsglaive filed into three armored Hummers while Gladio got everyone into the Regalia.</p><p>Noctis started to stir as Ignis started the car, "What's going on Ignis?"</p><p>"Were fleeing, Noct!"</p><p>"I gathered that but wheres Dad and why do I feel like I was the one who told you to go, I don't feel very well."</p><p>"I'm right here son, what's the matter!"</p><p>"I feel like I'm going to throw up!"</p><p>"Noct, your nose is bleeding!"</p><p>"What, I!"</p><p>Regis ripped a part of his Raiment, "Here son...as he grasped his son's nose to stop the bleeding like the loving father he was.</p><p>"How did thus happen?"</p><p>"Don't know I do feel like I was involved in some kind of explosion, and my head is swimming."</p><p>Gladio started looking over Noctis like he was his own. "Noct when did this start!"</p><p>"When I woke up!"</p><p>"Damn future him was probably involved in some sort of explosion!"</p><p>"Or he ran into Ardyn!"</p><p>Regis froze at the name. "Noctis how do you know that name?"</p><p>"Don't know, but somehow I know he's bad!"</p><p>"Here take this Potion, Noct your not getting hurt on my watch!" Gladio said as he held Noctis hand in his and broke the potion.</p><p>"Thanks, Gladio going to sleep so more!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"But I'm fine!"</p><p>"You will not my son, Regis firmly said.</p><p>"But Dad I'm so tired!"</p><p>"I know but you might have a concussion." "I'm fine, please Dad!"</p><p>"Alright, but you better not go visit Carbuncle again."</p><p>"I was eight dad I'm 20 in like two days!"</p><p>"Yeah and always an Orney sleepy kid!"</p><p>"Dad!" Regis just kissed him on the cheek in response, "I will always keep you safe!" Gladio grunted as he put his fingers up to Noctis neck.</p><p>"He's fine just a brat!" Gladio said as Regis just chuckled.</p><p>Meanwhile ten minites before future Noctis returned to the future and was slammed 15 feet back as he ran into a small Magitek army and had to use a electric spell to stop them. He didn't know how much he had changed the future yet, but for the six it was going to work it had to.</p><p>Noctis was lulled to sleep by the rumble of the car plus his father's arms were around him and he went into a peaceful sleep, until Carbuncle came.</p><p>"Oh no Carbuncle, your here that means!" "Don't worry Noct your just in a deep sleep!"</p><p>"But father said...</p><p>"Don't worry Noct your here because I want to show you something!"</p><p>"Ok but... "Follow Me Noctis!" Noctis followed Carbuncle over grassy terrain, then a bridge, and then there was a huge waterfall.</p><p>"She's waiting for you!"</p><p>"Who is?" "Look!" At first Noctis thought he was looking at Gentiana, but then he realized who it was.</p><p>"Mom!" Aulea turned around and beckoned him near. As Noctis got closer he knew without a doubt it was his mother.</p><p>"Mom, how are you here?" Noctis said as he melted in her arms.</p><p>"The gods new you needed me so they made this one exception!"</p><p>"Mom I wish you could have been there when I was younger!"</p><p>"I know my dear sweet Noctis!"</p><p>"If I could go back further maybe I could save you to!"</p><p>"Alas my son, that isn't possible but know I luv you always."</p><p>"I know I luv you to!"</p><p>"Now go my son be brave and steadfast, your strong and have grown into a fine young man."</p><p>"But mom I'm not strong!"</p><p>"Your stronger then you think!"</p><p>"I'm starting to have memories of a past life that I don't know if it's real or fake."</p><p>"You've been through a lot, but you always come out in the end!"</p><p>"Yeah but.... "Your stubborn like your father!"</p><p>Noctis blushed, "Mom I will make you proud!"</p><p>"I know you will!" Noctis, opened his eye's and realized her light had faded kind of like someone else that he loved, Luna sweet Luna. Again, he had a memory of her getting stabbed by someone.</p><p>"It's time to go Noctis!" Carbuncle said.</p><p>"Wake up now!" Noctis looked up at the sky and closed his eyes and suddenly he heard a lot of voices, telling him to wake up.</p><p>"Noctis wake up son!"Regis</p><p>"Wake up brat!"Gladio</p><p>"Noct wake up!"Ignis</p><p>"Hey buddy wake up! Prompto</p><p>Noctis woke up with a start and his blue eyes laid on Gladio first.</p><p>"Would you all stop shouting!"</p><p>"Sorry Son you went limp in my arms and then moments later you were mumbling mom in your sleep."</p><p>Before Noctis could respond Gladio let him have it, "Don't ever do that to us again, kid!"</p><p>"Yes! We were very concerned, please don't do that to us again!"</p><p>"Yeah dude you almost went unconcious!"

"Dad I saw mom!"

"You did Son, and what did she say!"

"That I' m stronger then I think and she luved me.""

"That's good advice son!"

"Hey dad she was so pretty!"

"I know and smart that's why I fell in luv with her!"

"Dad did you see that I saw Pryna she was running along the side of the rode, if we see her we have to help her."

"Ok my son!"



"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pryna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rescuing Pryna</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis started to fall asleep again and started to dream again about Pryna and fallling and he kept hearing someone say, "Your the chosen king!"</p><p>He started to wake up to hearing someone call him, "Prince Noctis! Prince Noctis!"</p><p>"Dad what!"</p><p>"Wake up were stopping because we see Pryna!"</p><p>"Oh good I hope she's alright!"</p><p>"Let me out of the car so I can call her!"</p><p>"The helll I'm letting you out of this car!  Gladio gruffily said.</p><p>"You can't tell me what to do your not my fa.... Before he could get anything more out of his mouth.  Gladio struck him on the but.  </p><p>"Ow! Gladio.  What the f.....</p><p>"Language Noct!  Ignis and Regis say at the same time.</p><p>"I may not be your father but I am like a big brother, so listen to me for once!"</p><p>"I get it alright, but I am the only one who she will come to."</p><p>"Alright, but the minute I say get back in the car, you will understand."</p><p>"Understood, bro!"</p><p>Noctis got out of the car, "Pryna come!"  At first Pryna acted like she didn't hear him, but then she turned her eyes were glowing red, just like in the dream.  "Pryna wait don't go."</p><p>"Imperials above us, Prompto yelled."</p><p>"Noctis get in the car, now!"  Gladio yelled.</p><p>"But we have to fight!"</p><p>"Yes, but you arn't ready!"</p><p>"The hell I ain't!"</p><p>Before Regis could say anything, Gladio had gotten out of the car and roughly put Noctis over his shoulders and put him in the car.</p><p>"Don't move or there will be hell to pay! Gladio said as he slammed the door and motioned for Ignis help.</p><p>Noctis huffed in annoyance.  Gladio and Ignis took the ship out of over thirty Magitek, and walked to the car.</p><p>"I have my engine blade I could have helped!"</p><p>"Indeed, but you need to collect some more of the coat of arms from your ancestors." Ignis said.</p><p>"Fine, but we still need to get Pryna!"</p><p>"Alright, brat we will probably see her again on the way to hammerhead!"</p><p>"Shut up Gladio!"</p><p>"Little bro, you and me were going to fight when we get to hammerhead!"</p><p>"I could take you!" Gladio grabbed Noctis by the ear, </p><p>"Oh yeah will see about that!"  Regis chuckled at his son and Gladio, because he saw how much of a brother Gladio was to Noctis, but also the father in Gladio that would keep Noctis in line.</p><p>Closer to hammerhead they saw Pryna again.  "Pryna, come on girl, your going to be alright before he knew it, he was running after Pryna.  Gladio was not amused that his prince was running off yet again.</p><p>"Pryna show me what you see!"</p><p>Pryna's eye's glowed red and he could see Insomnia burning, and then there was the magitek, there was also the fact that he saw all of them fighting beasts in the wild.  Him, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto.  He also noticed that his feet and hands were smaller, he was in essence 13 instead of almost 20.  </p><p>"Pryna why did you?"</p><p>"Pryna barked and ran again!"  Before he could run after her again, Gladio grabbed him.</p><p>"No you don't!"</p><p>"But Gladio I...</p><p>"I don't understand either, but now we have to find a cover that protects us all."</p><p>"I think Pryna put you at this age because their not looking for a 13 year old prince and his father, their looking for a 19 year old and his father."</p><p>"Ok me and dad!"</p><p>"No your dad is going to lie low while we can win this war!"</p><p>"Ok so I get to fight and fulfill the prophecy!"</p><p>"Fight maybe but the prophecy is not gonna happen, were going to survive all of us."</p><p>"We are!"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Don't worry kid will get through this and our cover is, I'm dad your my kid. Ignis is my brother and Prompto is his kid.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah come on let's go!"

"No!"

"I figured you might say that so I'll pick you up and carry you to the car."

"But Gladio!"

"That's not my cover!"

"Sure thing dad, come on Pryna!"

</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Noctis is thirteen again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis is thirteen again so he gets quality time with his father Regis.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad are you okay with this?"</p><p>"Yeah, I have to be it keeps us all safe!" Regis says. It's only temporary. It could have something to do with the time rift created by your future self."</p><p>"Yeah well I' m glad he did, I mean I did, gosh its confusing!" "Yeah, it is but on the brighter side I get to spend time with you , that I didn't get at the Citadel."</p><p>"Yeah Dad Look forward to it and... '</p><p>'Were going to Cape Caeum!" Gladio's voice boomed. Were getting to Iris, Jared, and Talcott to warn them."</p><p>First stop was at Hammerhead and Gladio carried Noctis in so he could get something eat for him. Prompto and Ignis followed him into Takkas diner.</p><p>"Gladio I'm hungry!"</p><p>"Remember Noct call me dad , he whispered."</p><p>"Sorry forgot!"</p><p>"Well don't forget , alright!"</p><p>"Sorry dad!"</p><p>"That's better!"</p><p>Gladio, sat Noctis down at the bar stools in the front of the diner.</p><p>"Burger and frys for him!"</p><p>I'll have steak and veggies.</p><p>"Just ketchup and cheese on mine."</p><p>"You will eat lettuce and tomato as well!"</p><p>"But dad, I don't like veggies."</p><p>"You will eat them before we leave this diner!"</p><p>"Not fair!" Noctis scoffed as he folded his arms. Prompto and Ignis ordered.</p><p>"I'll have a salad and frys!"</p><p>"I'll have the same." Ignis said and handed the menu back to the waiter.</p><p>All was quiet until General Loquaii walked lnto the diner.</p><p>"I am Loquaii and I'm here on orders of my father to get a lay of the land. I would like some chicken and rice please."</p><p>"That's a great choice!" Takka said not to sure of their new guest.</p><p>Gladio motioned for Noctis to hide his face in his shoulder, as Loquaii was wearing the empires clothing. Loquaii, sat next to Gladio at the front of the diner.</p><p>"Tsk how old is the child?"</p><p>"Thirteen!" "To old for be being held."</p><p>"Hey that is none of your concern, and anyways he wasn't feeling well so."</p><p>"Forgive me I didn't realize, well I hope he feels better, gooday to you must be leaving before the Chancellor gets upset because no progress has been made, but then again the Citadel is where the action will begin.</p><p>Noctis shuddered at what the man had said and Gladio just held him tighter.</p><p>"Sounds like you've got a lot of plans!" "Yeah especially for the king!"</p><p>Noctis let out a whimper at this statement and Gladio just held him tight and softly said shhh to him. Loquaii got up finally and was just about to leave when another voice entered the diner.</p><p>"Ahh Loquaii this is where you run off to, your father is most upset, and hopes your arn't spreading rumors."</p><p>"I wouldnt dream of it Chancellor!" Gladio froze and realized who it was, he was just glad Regis was safe at the trailer across the way and the Regalia was in the hammerhead garage.</p><p>"Sorry citizens, I bid you all adieu!" Ardyn said as he tipped his fedora and left the diner.</p><p>Gladio just stayed still until he left, "That son of a.... But he didn't finish his sentence because he realized, Noctis was crying.</p><p>"Noctis look at me your Alright!" Noctis looked at Gladio with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Look whatever they have planned kid, it's not gonna happen."</p><p>"I luv you Gladio!" Noctis Said because he couldn't think of anything else to say. Gladio, put all the extra food in a takeaway box and ordered another burger so Regis would have plenty.</p><p>They also stopped to the store and bought snacks and soda. Once back at the trailer Gladio put Noctis to bed, because it had to be believeable that he was the dad.</p><p>Otherwise they could be found out. Everyone, went to sleep and it started to storm and Noctis woke up with a freight.</p><p>"Dad!" "Noctis my star I'm here." "We have to get out of here!" Gladio looked to the king with concern in his eyes.</p><p>"Please, I'm the chosen king you have to listen to me." Regis looked startled and Gladio just didnt know what to think.</p><p>"Ignis I need to speak to the king stay with Noctis." Gladio went to the back of the trailer to talk the king.</p><p>"Your highness, what are you not telling us?"</p><p>"It's within the prophecy!"</p><p>"What is!" Gladio said urgently. Regis hesitated at first, "It is stated that the king of light will bring an end to the darkness and bring back the light, but at a price.</p><p>"What price?"</p><p>"I cannot say...</p><p>"You must!"</p><p>"Once the king of light joins the six in conquering the evil, he himself will pay the price to the gods."</p><p>"You don't mean!"</p><p>"Yes it is written!"</p><p>"Does Noctis know?"</p><p>"No not at the moment , but I never wanted this."</p><p>"Then why?" Gladio said sternly but empathetically.</p><p>"I have tried so many times to change it, but have run into the very same scenario." "You mean you've time traveled to?" "Yes!" "Oh my god!" Suddenly, there was a flash of light and then a knock at the door. Gladio, cautiously went to the door.</p><p>He was in shock at who was at the door. As he opened the door Noctis fell into his arms.</p><p>"Gladio, I don't have long before I have to go back to the future, but I need...</p><p>"Noctis I'm here!" "Dad, Umbra brought me here one more time, because I thought about something if you take the ring of Lucii off, the six won't need a sacrifice because if we can do it on our own. We can win."</p><p>"Noctis your right, why hadn't I thought about it."</p><p>"Because it wasn't obvious that a family heirloom was the cause of all this and not to mention their greed. We can win this."</p><p>"Noctis are you dying?"Regis said sadly.</p><p>"Yes! I am but you can stop it and we can save our citizens. Gladio you can train me but without my magic, we just have to have faith and walk tall."</p><p>Regis had tears in his eyes and at the moment took the ring off and threw it across the trailer and it shattered. The wall around the Citadel became undone and all thought that the king was dead" but it was going to buy them time.</p><p>"Go my son!" Umbra take care of him. "Dad! Take care of me my younger self, I missed you to much, I want more time with you!" "I luv you my son!"</p><p>"I luv you to dad, theres not much time!" Gladio helped future Noctis leave the trailer and with another flash he was gone. It was hard to believe that the younger version of Noctis hadn't seen his older self, but Ignis had put Noctis in his arms and took him to the Regalia when all the wierdness transpired.</p><p>At the same time Future Noctis left, his younger self transformed back into his older self. Ignis didn't know what to think but he knew it was all connected. Noctis opened his eyes and sat up straight in shock,</p><p>"Ignis where are we?" "Were in Hammerhead!" "But we should be back at the Citadel, for the final showdown." "Final showdown Noct! What do you mean?"</p><p>"How old am I?" "Your 19 going to be 20 in two days!"</p><p>"You mean we've already left, but what about dad?" "Your Dad's here with us!"</p><p>"He is you mean, oh my gosh it worked!" Noctis realized he was in the Regalia and opened the door and ran quickly towards the trailer. "Noctis slow down, your still in shock!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final Fantasy 15 is owned by Square Enix.</p><p>This is a fanfiction based in an alternate universe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>